Una oponente en el amor
by Seirita-Chan
Summary: A Evergreen le aparece una oponente para poder lograr el amo de Elfman
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Hao!  
Llevo ya mucho tiempo queriendo escribir una historia sobre Evergreen y Elfman así que me decidí y aquí esta!**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen 

**Una oponente en el amor**

**(Punto de vista de Evergreen)**

No podía creer que esa estúpida fuera a pasar 7 días con MI Elfman, si MI Elfman.  
Se había unido al gremio hacia tan solo 3 días y ya había conseguido participar en esa misión, me entraban ganas de matarla.

-Etto Evergreen, ¿a que viene esa aura tan negra?- La voz de Mirajane me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Les odio- Susurre inconscientemente, no sabia muy bien lo que decía.

-¿A quien odias?- Pregunto la albina, parecía que de verdad le interesaba a que se debía mi estado de animo

-A la estúpida que intenta quitarme a Elf…- Antes de siquiera poder acabar la frase me calle, no pretendía que la hermana del estúpido que esta causando mi rabia y dolor se enterara de lo sucedido, peor no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa y deje escapar sin querer la mitad del nombre de ese hombre.

Sin que me diera cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrada por Mirajane hacia dios sabe donde, aunque tampoco estaba de humor para protestar, ¿de veras lo que hiciera Elfman con esa estúpida me afectaba tanto?  
Siguió arrastrándome hasta llegar a un pequeño solar a las afueras de Magnolia, allí, libero su agarre de mi muñeca y se sentó en el suelo, yo me senté justo delante de ella.

-¿Quién te intenta quitar a Elfman?- No sabia si estaba emocionada o preocupada, realmente era un persona extraña.

-Nadie- Dije intentando sonar segura de mi misma- Tampoco es que me importé ese estúpido- Allí fue cuando note que mi voz se quebraba.

-No mientas, puedes contármelo si quieres, después de todo Elfman es mi hermano y yo también quiero saber que le sucede- Sonrió.

-Pues veras…- Cedí, después de todo necesitaba soltarlo.

**(Flash Back)**

Elfman y yo habíamos quedado para ir a ver una película, peor el muy idiota llegaba tarde.

No me podía creer que llegara tarde, como era posible, ere estúpido, no podía dejarme plantada a estas horas.  
Mientras andaba cabreada por el parque en el que habíamos quedado, de repente una chica rubia de media melena lisa, ojos azules y bastante bajita, se me planto delante mientras me señalaba.

-Me llamo Nia Blue- Se presento- Y estoy aquí para informarte de que Elfman Strauss es Mío- Proclamo la chica, la cual cosa hizo que me enojara gravemente, ¿como se atrevía a reclamar que Elfman era suyo? O mas importante, ¿De que conocía a Elfman?

-¿Y quien se supone que ha elegido eso?- Pregunte de mal humor, si no era ya suficiente que aquel hombre me hubiese dejado plantada, ahora le añadíamos a una niña estúpida que le proclamaba como suyo.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero- Aseguró. Estaba a punto de convertirla en piedra allí mismo de no haber sido por el.

-EVER SIENRO LLEGAR TARDE- Grito desde el otro extremo del parque.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-Al día siguiente de encontrarme con ella, se unió al gremio, y ahora, supongo que estarás informada de que ella y Elfman van a tener una misión de 7 días de duración la semana que viene salen- Finalice mi explicación.

-No me dio muy buena sensación cuando se me acerco diciendo que quería unirse al gremio- confesó Mirajane- Era como si tuviera segundas intenciones- Reflexionó- Aunque nunca me hubiese imaginado que esas segundas intenciones fueran esas- Dijo mirándome con compasión.

-Me da rabia es solo eso- Suspire resignada- No puede ir proclamando por ahí a las personas como suyas- Me estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa al recordar la imagen de esa estúpida-Y como era de esperar Elfman no se ha dado cuenta de nada- Eso era lo que mas rabia me daba de todo el asunto, era increíble el ver como Elfman no se enteraba de nada.

-A mi hermano le cuestan bastante esos temas- Reconocí Mirajane dando un largo suspiro- Pero quizás si hablaras con el...

-¡DE ESO NADA!- Exclamé sonrojada, el solo pensar en hablar con Elfman de ese tema, hacia que mi corazón empezara a latir a cien por hora, por eso no podía ni imaginarme la situación.

-Vamos Evergreen, no puede ser tan malo- Intento hacerme reflexionar la albina.

-No, no pienso hablar con Elfman de este tema- Me negué rotundamente- Además… La misión ya ha sido tomada, no hay vuelta atrás, Elfman ira a esa misión con esa estúpida, ya no se le puede hacer nada- Otra vez las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero no iba a llorar por ese estúpido, por mucho que doliera no pensaba llorar por alguien que no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Eso quizás es verdad, pero si a Nia le gusta Elfman, has de tener en cuenta que intentara lo que sea para acercarse a el en los días que dure la misión, ¿lo tienes en cuneta no?- Había de reconocer que Mira tenia razón, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, si esa estúpida conseguía enamorar a Elfman a mi no me quedaría ninguna posibilidad de estar con el, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

**(Punto de vista de Nia Blue)**

No me podía creer que mi queridísimo Elfman pasara tanto tiempo con esa tía, como se atrevía, Elfman era solo mío!

Muchos os preguntareis a que viene mi obsesión con Elfman ¿no?  
Pues muy sencillo, eso ocurrió hace ya 1 mes, Elrman me salvo la vida, desde ese entonces me enamore perdidamente de el, fue amor a primera viste, y des de ese día jure que Elfman Strauss seria MIO!

Después que me salvara la vida, decidí informarme un poco mas sobre el, y desgraciadamente vi que había echo muchas misiones con una tal Evergreen, eso me enfureció, me puso realmente celosa, que se creía esa tía para acercarse a MI Elfman?

Ese día que me encontré con ella en el parque me apeteció dejarle las cosas claras, así que le solté todo lo que pensaba, lo que mas me dolió, fue descubrir que estaba esperando a Elfman,y que iban a ir al cine, ¿Era una cira o algo así? Eso no era posible, el era MIO y no podía tener una cita con esa mujer!  
Puse mi plan B en marchar, este consista en unirme a l gremio y conseguir una misión de largo tiempo con Elfman, afortunadamente eso no me fue complicado, en 3 días Elfman Strauss seria mío oficialmente


	2. Chapter 2

Arigato a todos po comentar, este capitulo es mas cortito, pero espero que os guste!  
Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen

(Punto de vista de Mirajane)

Había pasado la tarde con Evergreen intentando buscar la manera de conseguir que mi hermano se diera cuneta de lo que estaba sucediendo sin que se enterara porque una de las 2 se lo dijera directamente, lo de decírselo había sido mi primera idea, pero como vi que Evergreen se negaba rotundamente a dicha opción decidimos buscar algún otro recurso para poder solucionarlo.

Sinceramente no lograba ver a mi hermano con otra chica que no fuera Ever, quizás seria que ya me había echo a la idea, además ya los imaginaba con un hijo y todo…

El caso era que la chica esa, Nia, creo que se llamaba no me daba muy buen presentimiento, es mas me daba muy malas vibraciones, como si no fuera en realidad quien aparenta ser, quizás era paranoias mías, pero, ¿y si no lo eran? Si yo no me equivocaba, eso quería decir que mi hermano iba a pasar 7 días con ella, no quería que Elfman corriera peligro.

-Ya he llegado- Dije entrando por la puerta de la casa que compartíamos, Lissana, Elfman y yo.

-¿Mira-nee donde has estado?- Me preguntó Lissana nada más entrar.

-No es de hombres preocupar a tu familia- Me regañó Elfman

-Perdonad si os he preocupado, es que no tenia planeado irme así de improvisto, es solo que Evergreen me dijo algo que me sobresalto y tuve el impulso de llevármela arrastras para hablar con ella- Expliqué mientras me dirigía a la cocina para poder preparar la cena.

-¡¿ESTUBISTE TODA LA TARDE CON EVER?!- Se sobresalto mi hermano, se le veía realmente nervioso.

-Así es- Afirmé- ¿Hay algún problema?- No entendía que era lo que tanto sobresaltaba a Elfman, pero algo me decía que era buena señal.

-No, no pasa absolutamente nada, bueno me voy a mi cuarto, cuando la cena este lista me avisáis- Salió corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Mira-Nee tu crees que a Elfman le gusta Evergreen?- Me pregunto Lissana una vez Elfman había desaparecido de nuestra vista.

(Punto de vista de Elfman)

Ponerse nervioso no era de hombres, entonces… ¿Por qué me había puesto nervioso? No le veía el sentido, era solo Ever, nadie mas, solo la mujer mas hermosa de Fairy Tail…. ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿Acababa de decir que era hermosa?  
No, no era posible, debía estar cansado, si era eso, estaba cansado, nada más…

-Elf-Nii-Chan a cenar- La voz de Lissana me hizo salir de mi impactante pensamiento…

-Elfman, he oído que dentro de 3 días te vas a una misión con esa chica nueva, Nia Blue se llamaba ¿verdad?- La pregunta de Mira me dejo fuera de si, no entendía que importaba eso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Elf-Nii-Chan vas a ir a una misión con la nueva?- Lissana parecía confundida y descolocada, ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo estaba tan raro?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-Pregunte sin saber a que venia la actitud de ambas

-No nada, es simplemente que me sorprendió, últimamente a las misiones ibas o solo o con Evergreen- Se explicó mi hermana menor, anuqué seguía sin entender a que venia tanto escándalo, solo era una misión después de todo…


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, realmente me alegra que os guste mi historia, hacia mucho que quería escribirla.

Aquí va el capitulo 3!  
Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen

(Punto de vista de Evergreen)

Después de mi charla con Mirajane, estuve pensando, y no sabia si mi orgullo sobrepasaba lo que sentía por Elfman, a decir verdad, había tardado, mucho, demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por el, así que no iba a permitir que una niñata consentida me lo quitase delante de mis ojos, realmente en este caso yo tenia mucha mas cercanía que ella.

-Buenos días Ever- Saludo el culpable de mi lucha interior. Como cada mañana al entrar en el gremio, me dirigía hacia la barra y me sentaba en el tamborete que estaba justo al lado de Elfman.

-Buenos días- Saludé con desgana, cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar pensar en que dentro de tan solo 2 días iba a pasar una semana con una chica que estaba obsesionada en conquistarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había producido poco después de saludarnos.

"¿Qué si me encuentro bien? Encima te atreves a preguntármelo, vas a pasar 7 días con otra mujer, solo eso, pero yo estoy perfectamente"-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- ¡Seré cobarde! No había sido capaz de decirle todo lo que pensaba, simplemente me había echo la despistada como si no entendiera la situación.

-Es que últimamente estas un poco rara, como distante- Comento algo nervioso- Y por eos me preocupe, preocuparse por sus amigos es de hombre- Así es como me veía, como una amiga y nada mas.

-Pues no creo que sea de hombres imaginarse en que estado anímico están los demás sin que sea verdad- ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan arrogante con el? Me dolia ser asi, pero quizás si me comportara de otro modo seria peor.

-¡ELF-KUN!- La voz estridente de esa estúpida resonó por todo el gremio, pero ¿Qué era eso de Elf-Kun? Que se había creído es caria, ¿a que venían tantas confianzas con el? Y para colmo justo al llegar a nuestro nivel se le tiro encima colgándose de su cuello.

-Buenos días Nia-Chan- Saludo con amabilidad Elfman, lo cual me hirió profundamente, no soportaba que tuviera esa actitud con esa chica.

-Yo me voy- Dije levantándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome hacia el exterior del gremio, oí la voz de Elfman llamándome y preguntándome algo, pero no le hice caso, esto empezaba ha ser demasiado para mi aguante, no creía poder aguantar mucho mas en esta situación.

Al llegar a mi casa sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar.

Arigato por leer y siento que sea tan cortito!

Seguramente el miércoles subiré el próximo cap si no es que me ponen mucha tarea.


	4. Chapter 4

(Punto de vista de Elfman)

No entendí porque Ever salió tan deprisa del gremio poco después de que Nia entrara en el, la verdad es que me preocupe, parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, eso no era normal en ella, ella era una mujer fuerte, si desde hacia ya un tiempo me di cuenta de que Ever no podía ser tratada como un hombre, ya que ella era una mujer, una autentica y hermosa mujer.

Después de que Ever saliera del gremio, pareció como si a Nia se le subirá el ánimo, como si hubiera conseguido algo difícil de lograr.

-¿Elf-Kun que te sucede?-La voz de Nia me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Creo que debería ir a hablar con Ever- Dije mientras intentaba levantarme, pero Nia no me lo permitió.

-No te preocupes tanto por esa tonta, además hemos de empezar a planear un poco como llevaremos la misión- Dijo en tono dulce, demasiado quizás.

-Ever no es tonta- Ese comentario me molesto- Además la misión ira como tenga que ir, creo que es conveniente que vaya ha hablar con Ever- Esta vez pase completamente de las protestas de Nia y me dirigí a la salida del gremio.

(Punto de vista de Nia)

¡Esa maldita!  
Porque Elfman se preocupaba tanto por ella, no le veía el sentido, le importaba más ella que la misión que tomaríamos enpocos días, la misióndebía ser más importante, peor entonces... ¿¡Porque se preocupaba tanto por ella!?  
Que yo supiera Evergreen no tenía nada especial, solo el hecho de que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Elfman, y eso me irritaba.  
Había de planear como deshacerme de ella.

(Punto de vista de Evergreen)

Me sentía realmente penosa, no quería llorar por ese imbécil, entonces... ¿Porque no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas por él?  
No valía la pena, después de todo solo le gustaba como amiga, y es mas ahora Nia pasaba demasiado tiempo con él.  
Estaba realmente furiosa, inconscientemente iba tirando al suelo todo lo se ponía en mi camino, haciendoasí que se rompiera al golpear el suelo.  
*TocToc*  
El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de mi casa hico que me distraería de mi tarea de romper cosas.  
No quería hablar con nadiequería estar apartada de todo y de todos, me sentía destrozada y traicionada por la persona que másquería, aunque no fuera correspondida.  
En un principio no pensaba abrir la puerta, peor fuera quien fuera que estaba llamando se hacía muy persistente, así que acabe cediendo y fui a recibir de mal humor a la persona que llamaba  
- ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERES?- Grite de mal humor al abrir la puerta de mi casa, aunque no pensaba encontrarme precisamente con él.  
-¿Ever te encuentras bien?- Pregunto con preocupación- ¿Estas llorando?- Por mucho que hubiera secado mis lágrimas, no pude evitar seguir derramándolas con solo verlo.  
-¡Déjame en paz!- Pedífingiendo mal humor, ciertamente por mucho que lo intentara me era imposible cabrearme con él.  
-Pero no estás bien- Insistió intentando acercarse a mí- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- Pregunto mientras evitaba que yo cerrara la puerta.  
-De todos modos no creo que te interesa, es más creo que sería mejor que fueras a hablar con "Nia-Chan" sobra vuestra misión- Dije resaltando el nombre de esa estúpida.  
-Pero estoy preocupado por ti- ¿Porque tenía que ser tan insistente? ¡Mevolvía loca!  
-No es nada importante- Intente sonar seria y sin que se me entrecortara la voz, pero se me hacía muy difícilestán delante de él.  
-Si no fuera impórtate no estarías llorando- Tenia que preocuparse tanto precisamente ahora.  
-En serio no he tenido buena noche solo necesitodormir un rato- Por una parte quería que se fuera, pero por otra me gustaba que se preocupara, hacía queme sintiera especial.  
-De acuerdo...- Dijo Elfman sin estar del todo convencidos- Si quieres decírmelo, ten por seguro que te escuchare- Acabó mientras yo cerraba lentamente la puerta de casa.  
Si, me iba a volver loca…

(Punto de vista de Elfman)

No me había quedado convencido de la respuesta de Ever, desde que decidí tomar la misión con Nia me miraba raro y tenía la sensación de que me evitaba, como si no quisiera verme, y eso me dolía.  
No tenia ganas de volver al gremio y encontrarme con Nia, no es que no me cayera bien, es que empezaba a ser un poco pesada, estaba todo el día encima mío y casi no me dejaba hacer mi vida de hombre, además estaba contantemente criticando a Ever, lo cual me molestaba, y mucho.

Cada vez me arrepentía mas de haber accedido a ir de misión con Nia…


	5. Chapter 5

(Punto de vista de Evergreen)

Dolía tanto, tener que rechazarlo de esa forma solo porque no podía soportar verlo y echar a llorar, y además siendo tan pocas las veces que se preocupaba por mi. De acuerdo, se preocupaba por mi varias veces, peor nunca de forma tan… tan dulce.

Estaba realmente enamorada de ese albino obsesionado con los hombres, y me ponía muy celos el que otra mujer hablara con el, por eso que esa idiota de Nia tomara una misión de 7 días con el no es que me hiciera muy feliz.

Pero no podía seguir así, a este ritmo iba a destrozar mi vida por un hombre, y eso no podía ser, no podía permitir que un hombre tomara el control de mi vida y me hiciera sufrir de esa manera, por mucho que lo amara no iba a permitir acabar con el corazón roto por su culpa, aunque eso iba a ser una de las cosas mas complicadas que haría a lo largo de la vida.

El ya me había visto llorar, en eso no había vuelta atrás. Me levante de la cama al decidir que ya había llorado bastante en un solo día, me dirigí al baño, una vez allí tomé un larga ducha de una hora aproximadamente, lo que mes necesitaba en estos momentos era estar relajada.  
Después de ducharme puse el albornoz y salí en dirección a la cocina para poder prepararme un té que me ayudaría a bajar los nervios y las ganas de llorar.

Lo bueno de haber decidido vivir sola era que nadie me molestaba preguntándome que me pasaba, o si estaba bien, aunque sinceramente, una parte de mi deseaba que alguien lo hiciera.

Una vez acabado el té, me vestí y me dirigí al gremio con el objetivo de tomar una misión y así distraerme de los sucesos que me estaban persiguiendo.

Gracias a la larga ducha, ya no tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, bueno, quizás si los tenia un poco rojos, ¿Pero a quien la importaba?

Al entrar en el gremio, el ambiente era el mismo de siempre, gritos, peleas, risas… el normal en nuestro gremio. Me dirigí directamente al tablón de misiones, quería tomar una lo antes posible.

En el tablón vi una bastante interesante, por lo visto en la ciudad de Shirotsume habían estado robando joyas de gran valor, y buscaban alguien para poder capturar al ladrón. Me pareció una misión sumamente fácil, así que era perfecta para hacerme olvidar todo lo sucedido.

-Mira, me gustaría tomar esta misión- Me dirigí a la albina entregándole el folleto.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió ella- ¿Has estado llorando?- Preguntó justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme a la salida del gremio.

-¿Se nota mucho?- Pregunte apenada, Mira ya conocía mis sentimientos, por lo que no me importo que supiera lo que pasaba.

-Un poco- Dijo- ¿Ahora estas bien?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí- Afirmé- Es mas, esta misión me ayudara a despejar mi mente- Sonreí con arrogancia mientras me dirigía a la salida del gremio para poder tomar un tren hasta Shirotsume.

(Punto de vista de Elfman)

-No había querido volver al gremio, así que decidí dar una vuelta, mientras andaba iba pensando en Ever, desde el examen de nivel S, o incluso antes, había empezado a sentir cosas cuando estaba con ella, que no sentía con nadie mas. Muchas veces me había pasado por al cabeza de hablarlo con Mira-Nee pero supongo que siempre acababa negando la idea, después de todo ya sabia que me había enamorado de Ever, tan tonto no era, pero… ¡COMO IBA YO A GUSTARLE A ALGUIEN COMO ELLA! Es decir, ella era femenina, delicada y hermosa, y yo solo era un bruto que no hacia mas que enojarla.

Y hoy la había echo llorar, no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento que sus lagrimas habían sido derramadas por mi culpa, después de todo cuando salió del gremio llorando solo estaba hablando conmigo, bueno también con Nia… Nia, ¿podría ser ella la culpable y no yo? No, no creo, después de todo, Ever y Nia que yo supiera no habían hablado nunca, así que eso era imposible, entonces… ¿Qué le había echo yo a Ever?

-Ya estoy en casa- Dije fingiendo energía al entrar en mi casa, después de todo no quería preocupar a mis hermanas.

-Bienvenido Elfman- Me saludo Mira-Nee- Hoy no te he visto en el gremio desde esta mañana, ¿Has echo algo ene especial?- Su curiosidad me preocupaba y mucho, después de todo Mira-Nee era impredecible.

-Nada en especial, estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad- No mentí, bueno no del todo, ya que también había ido a casa de Ever pero eso no pensaba contárselo.

-¿Mira-Nee sabes si alguien ha cogido al misión del ladrón de joyas de Shirotsume?-Preguntó Lissana irrumpiendo en el salón- Hola Elf-Nii-Chan- Me saludó al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Si, Evergreen la tomo esta tarde, ¿La querías?- Me sorprendió, ¿Ever había ido al gremio y había tomado una misión sola? Eso no era propio de ella, es decir, siempre tomaba las misiones en compañía.

-Mira-Nee, Lissana, cenad sin mi no tengo hambre- Dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto- Y por favor no me molestéis- Finalicé subiendo las escaleras.


	6. Capítulo 6

(Punto de vista de Mirajane)

El día de inicio de la misión de Elfman había llegado, y no había rastro de Evergreen, a decir verdad, tenía que haber vuelto ya de su misión, empezaba a preocuparme.

-Ni llega tarde, no es de hombres llegar tarde- Oí como mi hermano se quejaba, y la verdad es que tenía razón, Nia llegaba 15 minutos tarde, y como no se diera prisa en llegar perderían el tren.

-No te preocupes Elf-Nii-Chan, seguro que llegara, habrá tenido algún problema- Intentaba tranquilizarlo Lissana.

-Siento llegar tarde- Se disculpó la chica llegando a la estación corriendo.

-No pasa nada, peor daos prisa, el tren está a punto de salir- Informé con tranquilidad. En ese momento mi hermano y Nia subieron deprisa al tren.-Que tengáis buen viaje- Desea junto a Lissana, aunque en lo más profundo estaba realmente preocupada, no sabía cómo iba a acabar ese viaje, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

(Punto de vista de Evergreen)

Ayer, una vez completa la misión, decidí que lo mejor era tomarme un día de descanso en la ciudad donde había realizado el trabajo, lo último que quería era llegar a el gremio para encontrarme con Elfman, y como tenia presente que el salía de misión al día siguiente me vino realmente bien, aunque había de admitir que me dolía el saber que ahora mismo estaría subido a un tren con Nia.

¡NO! No podía pensar en eso, tenía que quitar a Elfman de mi cabeza. Y sabia la manera perfecta de hacerlo, tenía que relajarme, y para hacerlo nada mejor que unos baños termales.

Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a ir a los baños termales, lo que no me esperaba era lo que pasaría a continuación…

(Punto de vista de Evergreen)

Al salir del hotel en el que me hospedaba, me dirigí a los baños termales, iba andando hacia ellos sumida en mis pensamientos, y con cada pensamiento, con cada tema en el que me centraba para olvidarlo me era imposible, su imagen, su voz, su estúpida sonrisa, ¡TODO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO! No me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, era tan frustrante.

Levante la mirada para saber exactamente donde estaba, había acabado inconscientemente en la estación de tren, y lo que vi no me gusto para nada, a lo lejos, un tren acababa de llegar, la gente empezó a bajar, y entre esa gente estaba el, Elfman, pero eso no era lo pero, si no que llevaba en brazos a una dormida Nia. En ese momento unas ganas horribles de llorar me invadieron, no fui capaz de quedarme donde estaba, haciendo lo posible por mantener las lágrimas salí corriendo en dirección a los baños termales, ahora sí que necesitaba relajarme de verdad.


End file.
